feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn of the Legends ~ Book 1 ~ The Unknown Prophecy
Heres a book series on how "Legend Wolves" came to be...hope you like it! ^^ Youll also learn a bit about the Wolf Clans in this! (Music and Pictures may be added later) Book 1 - The Untold Prohecy Book 2 - Visions and Creatures Book 3 - A New Change Book 4 - The Element Rings Book 5 - The Final Battle Intro~ Moonlight of a starry night drowned a dark forest, with shadows cast by the towering trees, plants, and rocks of the floor. Suddently, a large blue and black male wolf with scars ran swiftly through the forest, causing a slight breeze. A blue black and white pup dangled from his jaws, with a strangely bent down left ear. "Dad....where are we going?" The pup whined with slight fear. She turned her small head up to look at the male wolf who was holding her, her silver-blue eyes filled with worry. "A flower feild." He answered in response to the pups question with a deep tone. He avoided contact with the pups eyes and focused on conquering the path ahead of him. "Oh..." Her voice trailed off. She looked to where her father was running. They were approaching a large rocky hill that scraped the sky. There seemed to be flat land on the top. The pups worry seemed to lessen, but she stayed slightly tense. The male wolf reached the hill, and hopped from rock to rock, planning his pawsteps carefully. They reached the top, where an expanding flower feild lay ahead of them. The flowers seemed to glow in the night, and one flower stood above the rest. The black and blue wolf padded up to the large flower, lightly placing the pup on it. "Stay here." He ordered, and dashed off without letting the pup respond. "Wai-...." She tried to call to her father but realized he was out of hearing range. She sighed and sat on the flower, turning her head to notice a book. "Whats....that?" She whispered to herself in question. The pup hopped down into the moonlit glowing flowers, their petals flying into the air. She walked to the book, head tilted. There was a strange mark on the cover, of a star with swirls behind it, and wings. The book was large, bigger than herself. She set her paw on the marks with curiosity, and suddenly they glowed with a blue light. She stepped back in surprise, as the book opened its self. There were strange symbols, along with pictures of mystical looking creatures she had never seen before. The pages flipped to a blank page. "Why is it...blank?" She asked outloud. Suddenly, after the pup had inspected the book, there was a heart stopping yelp that was approximately miles away. Her silver-blue eyes widened in fear, she had recognized that tone in the yelp. It was her father. Chapter 1 "Hurry up Star your gonna make me late!" A white and light blue wolf with angel wings had called into the den. It was a large den with passages to other rooms, and there were a couple pelts of elk, deer, and bears on the floor. A blue black a white wolf with no wings called back from one of the rooms. "Hold on will you! Im not some speed demon Fiona!" The wolf was sorting through flowers, and quickly picked a white flower, putting it on her tail. She ran out into the main area of the den and raced over into the bright light of day. There were adult wolves greeting eachother and as some passed by they nodded to StarCast, and the ground was all clouds, angel wolves lived up on top of clouds. Only they could stand on clouds without falling through, but Mist clan was the only other clan that could do that temporarily. All the wolves that roamed the clouds of Angel clan had wings...angel wings. StarCast was next in line to become the Cheiftain of Angel clan, since the current cheiftain was her aunt. She was a teen, and had a left ear that was strangely bent down permanently. She was also a runt, born extremely late, but she doesnt tell anyone of it. Some other teen wolves often make fun of her ear when adults arent around, but if they are around, the teens sneak looks when the adults arent looking. StarCast beleived she was the only Angel Wolf in the whole clan that diddnt have wings, and she often used owl language. Her only friend was Fiona. Fiona was as nice as her aunt, and loved to joke around. Some say that shes mature for her age even though she jokes around most the time. "So...anything happen for you lately thats interesting? We havent met up in a week, something exciting had to have happend." Fiona questioned, her gray eyes lighting up as she looked to StarCast while they walked at a fast pace. "No...same as usual...I was only let out of the den for a couple minutes then my aunt Bell dragged me back in." StarCast sighed as she walked aside Fiona. "Huh, I always thought being next in line to be cheiftain would make your life exciting! Bell is so protective she practically makes you hibernate all the time, even in the warm seasons!" Fiona chuckled. "Well, im glad to be getting outside for once. I cant beleive your starting flight lessons though!" StarCast said with a smile. "Seems like just a couple weeks ago we were slapping eachother with our tails at your place." "That Was a couple weeks ago smart one." Fiona laughed. "I....I knew that..." StarCast said with embarrassment. Fiona gave StarCast a playfull shove as they approached an area with rocks...some rose above the cloud ground. Angel wolves were on the rocks scattered, some trying to glide, some trying to take off into the air. A black and white male wolf with large wings appeared, and walked to the rocks. All the wolves seemed to line up quckly when they saw him padding to them. "Guess the lesson is starting, stay here Star, I know youve always wanted to fly...but I also know you would be dumb enough to try and jump off a rock imagining you could fly." Fiona chuckled. StarCast gave Fiona a playfull whack with her tail before she lined up with the other wolves. "My name is Demon. I will be your flight instructor until youve fully learned to fly. Those of you who are advance with flight, will get a chance to become a Wolf Knight, but that is optional." He shouted boldly to the group of winged angel wolves. Wolf Knights are the fighters of a clan. Each Wolf Clan has Wolf Knights...they all use their uniqe powers and abilities to try and overpower their opponent. There is a Head Wolf Knight, and a Second in command Wolf Knight. The head wears diamond armor, while the Second wears gold armor. The rest wear silver. Those who had wings, used their wings to their advantage, but they had to be the Expert flight level or above to do so. They were also the only ones that gained powers, other than the cheiftains. "First, we will start with a simple glide. Each of you, step onto a rock thats at a safe distance from the ground....and hop off. Spread you wings out, and angle them carefully to catch any slight breeze of wind." He ordered, and the wolves scattered, doing as Demon said. Some wolves fell face first into the clouds, while others caught a slight breeze for a moment and fell to the ground. Demon glanced to StarCast for a moment, and turned his attention back to the wolves. She had saw that his eyes were a pure red, and were almost cat like. StarCast shuffled her paws nervously, then she saw Fiona had suddenly caught a gust of wind, and shakily glided a good amount of time. "Nice job! Whats your name young one?" He asked with a tone of praise in his voice. "Fiona.." She answered, nervous as all the angel wolves seemed to turn their attention to her. "Well, meet me after the lesson is done." He told Fiona, and made the wolves resume their attempts to glide with a bark. Fiona looked to StarCast excitedly. "Sorry Star, youll have to travel home yourself. Id go with you but...you know..." Fiona said. StarCast simply nodded and watched as she resumed her practice, seeming to glide farther than the other wolves everytime. She wished she wasnt so diffrent...that she wasnt a runt...that she was like everyone else. StarCast sighed, and layed down, as the flapping of wings continued on. Chapter 2 StarCast walked on the clouds as the golden-orange sun set. the clouds had turned a pink color, with the sky a light fading orange. There was a small breeze, making the clouds start to seperate, and revealed an ocean below. StarCast stopped for a moment as she noticed the rough raging waters below. She had never seen what lay beneath the clouds, and she stared, eyes wonder filled. Suddenly, something had came close to the surface, its shadowy shape visable. StarCast looked closely at the shape...it seemed as if it were a wolf, then suddenly it shot up. A sea-green wolf with gills, fins, wbeed paws, and a dolphin like tail had hopped out of the water, the scattered droplets turning golden in the sun-set light. Her eyes widened with amazement as the fish-like wolf fell back into the roaring sea, and disappeared under the raging waves. "Was that a...." StarCast started, but was interrupted by a familiar voice. "A water wolf." A glowing pure white wolf with large angel wings and golden eyes had said. StarCast whirled around surprised, it was Bell. "Fionas mother told me Fiona had to stay after. I came to take you home." She explained. "I could have gotten home just fine by myself." StarCast said. She looked back as the clouds covered up the hole that exposed the harsh waters. "The clouds have been seperating and such...its not save to be out without supervision. Not come on, lets go home." Bell told StarCast, padding past her and signaling her to follow with a flick of her tail. StarCast followed quietly, and rolled her eyes while Bell wansnt looking. "Hey, I know you rolled your eyes missy." Bell suddenly said with an amused tone. "How did you know..." StarCast asked, making a small growl. "Because you do that everytime I come to make sure your safe." Bell responded. She looked back at StarCast and lightly hit her with her tail and chuckled. "You teens...always have to put up a mood." "I dont see whats so funny about it." StarCast mumbled. She perked her ears as she noticed they were near the den. She ran ahead, wanting to dash into her den and collapse on the bears fluffy warm pelt in her own small den, for she had realized how tried she was. "Star wait!" Bell barked feircely, her voice causing StarCast to skid to a halt, but suddenly she started to slip, she had accidentally ran too close to a space where the clouds seperated. StarCast yelped as she started to fall, then she noticed a shadowy shape near the surface of the water. Was it the water wolf from before? StarCast stared in shock as she neared the the freezing cold water, then the water wolf from before leaped up, and caught her. The water wolf fell back into the water with StarCast, and quickly held her above the surface. She looked up to see Bell flying down, and stayed stiff with shock as Bell lifted her up with slight struggle. "Thank you...the wolves of Angel clan owe you." She softly said to the water wolf gratefully, and flew back up after the aquatic wolf nodded. StarCast shook the icy water from her fur, and layed down on a bears pelt in a small den space. Bell peaked her head in from an entrance. "See Star...thats why I came to bring you home." She told StarCast. "So you could try to avoid that." "I get it..." StarCast mumbled. She let out a large quiet yawn. Bell nodded. "Go ahead and get some rest. I have a surprise for you in the morning." Bell said and walked out of the den. StarCast sighed and took out a book that was laying hidden in a dark area. It had a star on it with swirls behind it, and wings. She looked at it for a minute, but then slid ot back to where it was. The book never opened, no matter when StarCast tried. She forgot why she even had it. StarCast layed down and closed her silver eyes, letting sleep take over. Chapter 3